Those Who Prey On Monsters
by emrysmile
Summary: I don't know how to write a summary for this without spoiling the story. Sorry! ;D Chibi Fiction.
1. Dust Is A Deceptive Foe

* * *

Those Who Prey on Monsters

Chapter One: Dust is a Deceptive Foe

Usually the sound of the six o'clock Michigan to Detroit train rumbling above woke Donatello but today was different. It was finally his eighth birthday and although the little turtle only got three short hours of sleep the previous night his body was still full of energy so immediately he decided to get up and out of bed before that most hated train was even close to passing overhead. Luckily for him, he remembered that his bed was quite high off the ground and slowed himself down enough to jump down carefully.

Michelangelo, who slept in the bed below Donnie, was snoring quietly so the older turtle tiptoed out of the room in silence. Knowing that his brothers wouldn't be awake for at least another two hours, maybe more if the trains were late, Donatello sought out the company of his Sensei. As he padded quietly into the room on his small green feet Donatello wondered if Master Splinter would notice him. He was never up so early before; maybe Master Splinter wouldn't be listening for him?

'Good morning Donatello.' The purple masked turtle stared in awe at his Sensei who still had his back turned. **How does he do that? **The little turtle thought to himself.

'Morning Sensei!' Grinning widely Donnie slid onto one of the rickety chairs around the table and listened to his Sensei moving around as he pondered excitedly about what he might get for his birthday. His thoughts were cut short though, when loud shouts echoing around the sewers seeped into the lair. Donatello glanced nervously at Master Splinter. The rat's ears were pricked up, his eyes narrowed. A silent nod of Splinter's furry head told Donatello to hide so, his chocolaty brown eyes wide with fear, Donnie dived beneath the kitchen table and sat in silence.

The voices were growing closer with each second and the specs of dust he had disturbed when he leapt beneath the table made Donnie wrinkle his beak. Panic rose up inside the young ninja. **Don't sneeze, don't sneeze, don't sneeze! **Unfortunately for Don his silent mantra didn't help anything.

'ACHOO!' Donatello was left paralysed as his deafening sneeze cut through the stale silence of lair. Then the shouts became piercing.

Master Splinter realised that escape was their only option now and he turned to his son.

'Donatello, go wake your brothers! Whatever happens you must stay together!' Stifling a tiny whimper of fear Donatello ran to his room and woke Mikey first. The youngest turtle was still fuzzyheaded and pleasantly warm from sleep but Donnie didn't wait a second. Pulling along his only little brother by the hand Donatello rushed into the room Leonardo and Raphael shared. He told Mikey to wake Leo and the orange wearing turtle did so obediently now that he could hear the terrible screams from outside the lair. Meanwhile Donnie clambered onto the high up platform similar to his where Raphael slept. He could already hear Leo stirring so he quickly shook Raphael roughly to wake him up, dodging the expected smack to the head Raphael aimed at him. At that moment a resounding crash resonated through their home and those terrible voices became clearer and more terrifying than ever; they had found the lair.

* * *

Trembling fingers clutched the rigid edges of kaki coloured shells as the four turtles peeked carefully into the den. There was Master Splinter fighting the Intruders, who all wore bulletproof vests and heavy belts holding guns, sedatives and handcuffs. In fact, had it not been for the large triangular yellow symbol that was stitched onto each of the Intruders shoulders, the family might have thought they were police officers. The turtles tiptoed across the room, blending into the shadows and hiding from the vicious enemies that had invaded their home. Kneeling behind the end of the couch Leonardo peered around at their Sensei, who was battling their new foes with a fierce determination. While the Intruders' attention was fixed on Master Splinter the young turtles made a dash for it.

Menacing yells and shouts sent chills down the turtles' spines but it did not slow their frantic legs. They had through some miracle escaped into the sewers but their troubles were far from over. A bunch of the Intruders had chased after the young ninjas and now they found themselves trapped, several of their strange enemies blocking any route that might lead them to safety. But apparently their attackers weren't the brightest bulbs and so Donatello, his mind buzzing with different ideas on what to do, decided to act on his gut instinct. He glanced at Leonardo meaningfully and his older brother nodded in understanding.

In a flash the purple masked turtle snatched up Mikey's hand and sprinted through the gap between one of the Intruders' legs, hoping and praying that Leo had reacted quick enough to do the same with Raph. Thankfully when Donnie looked up his older brothers were both there. One of the Intruders made a snatch for Michelangelo and for one terrifying moment it looked like they had caught him but Raphael bravely kicked the huge man in the shins while Donatello punched at the mans knees, and Mikey was able to struggle free. Triumphantly they began to run as fast as possible. On instinct their little green legs splashed through the sewer water, leading them automatically to a small pipe leading off to a pumping station. They were so close! Only a few more metres to safety, to freedom. But then disaster struck. Without warning Donatello felt a large hand closing around his neck, which yanked him off of his feet and pulled him high into the air. No one noticed this time. He tried, and failed, to scream after his brothers who were still running with all their might, unaware of the young turtle hanging helplessly in his attackers grasp. All the air was slowly disappearing from the turtle's lungs.

'What did I tell ya Jack? I knew there were monsters down here! This little freak is gonna set me up for life.' Said the man holding Donnie, an evil edge to his voice.

'Stop playing around Greg! You know we've gotta sell him to that Stockman guy, I wouldn't expect him to be too generous, y'know?' With every passing second Donnie could feel the life being squeezed out of his body and he wished for a miracle…

* * *

Panting in exhaustion but relieved all the same Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Raphael slumped down in the small chamber Master Splinter had showed them to hide in if there were ever an emergency. While they sat gasping for breath and clutching painful stitches, Raphael noticed something amiss. His blood turned to ice in his veins.

'Where's Donnie?' he whispered. The two other turtles looked confused as they stared around and then panic caught them just as it had Raphael. There was nothing they could do. If they left their hiding place then they might get caught too, but what would happen to Donnie? Silently they sat waiting, hoping that their lost brother would come running into the secret chamber any second.

* * *

With almost every last breath of air gone from his body, Donnie was losing hope. In desperation Don began to flail his legs, squirm and writhe in the Intruders grasp. Just when he thought he would suffocate in the mans clutch Donatello felt his foot strike against something and the burly man cried out in shock and pain, his grip loosening enough for the ninja to jump away and flee… in the opposite direction to his brothers. He dodged quickly around the remaining Intruders and slipped around the corner; he sunk into the shadows as he heard footsteps approaching. While the Intruders crashed noisily through the sewer tunnel Donnie held his breath and waited silently. At last the sounds of shouting and running vanished but that didn't make things much easier, because now, alone and scared Donatello had to face the dangerous sewer tunnels alone. **What a birthday.  
**


	2. Dive In As You Hope For the Best

Those Who Prey on Monsters

Those Who Prey on Monsters

Those Who Prey on Monsters

Chapter Two: Dive In As You Hope For The Best

Slowly Donatello stood up on his trembling legs. He quickly thought over his choices. All he _wanted _to do was rush off to where he was certain his brothers had gone but that was too risky; someone might follow him and then they would all be in danger. **I need to find Sensei. So if I were a mutant ninja rat with four missing sons where would I go? … Oh man! This is hopeless! **With a not quite defeated sigh the little turtle glanced around. He knew if he took a left he would find a dead end with a ladder leading up to an alley near a junkyard, but that would mean going topside. To his right there were pretty much endless sewers, and he knew full well what that meant; plenty of places to get lost, an opportunity to be found by anyone who happened upon him, and an endless sea of twists and turns that were completely foreign to him.

He couldn't go topside; that was just plain stupid. Although it did _seem_ safer. With a resigned sigh Donnie turned to venture among the crisscrossing network of sewer tunnels when he felt his foot brush against something strange. Cautiously he slid his small olive hands along the rough sewer floor, just beneath the tiny flow of water, and felt the cool smooth metal of what could only be an access cover. Donnie bit down on his lip. **Should I? **Among the comforting sounds of dripping water and the slight scuttle of rats that he had grown up with Donatello could scarcely hear pounding footsteps and harsh murmurs. Donnie's decision was suddenly made for him. He wrenched the heavy cover up with every ounce of strength his just eight-year-old body possessed. The cover clanged loudly against the floor and beginning to panic Donatello took a deep breath and splashed into the cold water.

He swam a little way in before he surfaced again, his small head poking up into the gap between the waters surface and the stone ceiling, breathing deeply. Certain he was still being chased Donatello dived down again and searched frantically for a run off, there had to be one. There! A small pipe near the ground was spilling water out into what Donnie guessed was a river or ravine. It would mean going topside even after he had decided not to, but he could stay underwater for most of it and not many people were likely to be nearby. The sound of splashing announced the arrival of his pursuers.

With no other option the green ninja swam as fast as he could towards the pipe. His lungs pleaded for air and his legs were screeching in protest, demanding that he stop and rest, but Donnie just kept swimming; **Just a little further, just a little further… **he kept repeating the words in his own head and they fuelled him onwards. Only inches away from the pipe Donatello felt a hand close tightly around his ankle. Not to be beaten so easily the young turtle kicked out with his other leg and his foot connected hard with the mans nose, but still his grip didn't falter. Getting flustered Donatello yanked himself free of the strangers grasp, flinching in pain when he felt his ankle break but even so he continued to swim. The currents of the fast-flowing water helped the turtle through the pipe and he took a huge gulp of air, filling up his starving lungs.

Quickly he swam beneath the rim of the pipe as the men he was being chased by burst out into the river as well. He smirked when he heard them.

'C'mon, the weirdo must be here somewhere! He's probably underwater.'

Preoccupied by their search of the water none of the Intruders noticed Don carefully slip out of the water onto the bank. His keen, sparkling brown eyes instantly spotted the darkened mouth of an alleyway.

**And where there's an alley there's a manhole! **Glancing back to make sure no one had noticed him Donnie tiptoed towards the alley. Don was only a few steps away from the familiar realm of shadows when a shout boomed around the estate. Apparently his unlucky streak was not finished with him yet for despite his attempt to run into the pitch-black alley an excruciating sting in his ankle stopped him.

Only a tiny whimper escaped him as he collapsed to the floor. Through his blurred vision Donnie could just decipher a bright tuft of yellow on the end of a thin, shiny stick. A sedative. Heavy footsteps were advancing upon the fallen turtle; he could even feel the ground vibrating gently under his body from his attackers' footfalls. **No. **He wouldn't die like this; he refused to! Moaning weakly Donnie tried with all his might to pull himself up but a sharp kick in the side wrenched a scream from his throat and sent him slumping down to the floor again. Strong hands pulling him up by the arms was the last thing Donatello registered in his hazy mind before everything turned to black…


	3. Wake Me Next Millenium

Those Who Prey on Monsters

Those Who Prey on Monsters

Chapter Three: Wake Me Next Millennium…

Waking up slowly Donatello wondered why his bed was shaking so much. But then he noticed the icy cold steel he was lying on was not the soft warm blanket he was used to. Like a dam spilling open the memories of his escapade came flooding back. Against his own will Donnie pushed himself up against a wall and cracked open his eyes; he peered around. There wasn't much to see. Dark metal walls met with the equally dull ceiling and the floor that the purple masked ninja was sitting on. One of the walls had a door, but beside that door was the only thing breaking up the monotonous grey steel. A complicated security lock.

Disheartened, Donatello slumped back heavily and sighed. He felt nauseous and his throbbing ankle seemed intent on constantly reminding him that it was broken. The shuddering feeling of the floor confirmed Donnie's suspicions that he was in a truck of some sort. **Only question is, where am I going?**

Almost as if the truck had been listening to his thoughts there came a loud screech and Don fell hard on his side as everything came to an abrupt halt. Sitting up gingerly Donnie listened closely. He could hear doors slamming shut and muffled voices approaching; this could be his only chance.

Crash! The doors flew open and in a split second Donatello had sprung forward, ignoring his ankle, which screeched in agonizing pain. Unaware of Don's plan the Intruders were taken by surprise as the small turtle came leaping through the air, throwing his weight against them and sending the stunned men toppling to the ground. Apparently his kidnappers were inexperienced for while the young turtle hobbled away at an abysmally slow pace the three Intruders fumbled on the ground in a tangled heap, utterly oblivious of their hostage sliding carefully down the closest manhole…

* * *

Whiskers twitched anxiously in the gloomy sewer tunnels as Master Splinter kept his ears pricked for even the slightest sound, **Where are you my son? **The rat had been searching for nearly an hour; he was anxious to find his second youngest nonetheless he still realised that he could not leave his three remaining sons for too long either.

Continuing with his seemingly hopeless search Splinter allowed his thoughts to drift to happier memories of his son. He remembered Donatello's first words with a smile. The brainy turtle had been last to speak but when he finally did it was quite surprising what had come out of the little turtles mouth.

'_Toaster goes BOOM!' _It has amazed Splinter. A proper phrase, perhaps not with perfect grammar, but a phrase nevertheless. That was more than any of his brothers had achieved even though they had been speaking for almost three weeks! Of course, there had been the matter of stopping the toaster from setting fire to the lair but that was a different story.

Rounding a corner and half expecting to see his son standing there with arms outstretched, ready to be taken home Master Splinter felt another twinge of disappointment. Again his vexed brain turned back to Donatello. He recalled a particularly harsh winter, when his sons had been mere toddlers and the snow had fallen in raging blizzards so the sewers had been colder than ice. Donatello had caught a dreadful flu and for the longest time Master Splinter had been terrified he might lose his son. And then, while he was checking on Donatello late at night he had found all four of his sons snuggled up to each other. Donnie had been nestled in the middle with flushed cheeks from his fever but by the next day he was returning to his normal bubbly self and Splinter found himself struggling to keep Donatello from running around the lair with his brothers. He had been lucky though. On one of his trips topside for supplies he had found a Rubik Cube. Donatello had kept himself – and even his brothers – entertained for hours solving the puzzle and even inventing his own patterns. The gentle smile that graced Splinters furry muzzle slowly melted into a frown. That had been during Donatello's birthday. He remembered feeling tremendously guilty when his son's birthday was ruined but Donatello's brothers had come to the rescue and armed with party hats, a rather questionable cake, and lots of hand made cards and presents they had celebrated Don's birthday right there in his room.

But now, now things were different. On his eighth birthday, a day that should have been filled with joking and laughter, Donatello was lost in the sewers all alone, perhaps even fighting for his very life. He shook himself from his memories and ventured onwards with a new determination, **I will find you my son. Do not give up hope yet!**

* * *

Back in the sanctuary of the sewers again Donatello limped heavily as far as he could, leaving a trail of dark scarlet blood in his wake that slowly disappeared, mixing into the dirty sewer water.

Finally his body collapsed from sheer exhaustion. He had no hope of getting anywhere with his ankle and so he carefully dragged himself to a darkened alcove and after he checked he was completely hidden he drifted into blissful slumber. **Sensei will find me; I **_**know **_**he will.**


	4. An Inch Becomes Infinity

Those Who Prey on Monsters

Those Who Prey on Monsters

Chapter Four: An Inch Becomes Infinity If You Don't Know It Exists

An excruciating pain woke Donatello, still in that damp shadowy alcove, still injured and bleeding, still clinging on to his last shreds of hope that were growing fainter with each second. A nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach was creeping up on Don and the feeling of the slick, slimy walls under his fingers, the pungent smell of rancid sewer water, and worst of all the never ceasing dripping of water only made Donnie feel worse. Groaning quietly he clutched at his stomach… and suddenly retched over the grimy floor.

Settling back against the rough stone wall Donatello's thoughts began to race. He knew that he needed to find his family but where could he even begin to look? A tight knot of panic settled in his throat. **What if I never find them? Will they keep looking for me? **Crocodile tears slipped down his dirty green cheeks and he wrapped his arms around his knees, sniffling softly. His last vestiges of hope were slipping away all too quickly.

Splash! Donnie's attention was caught by the sound of rancid sewer water splattering everywhere, which was soon accompanied by another sound, a voice.

'I know I heard _something _down here Tye. Boy I hope it's the one with the purple thing on his head! Or the red one would be good too. My legs are killing me cause of that little runt kicking me, I can't wait for a little payback!' Hidden from sight, Donatello felt his blood boil. These brutes wanted to hurt Raphael, his big brother! The purple clad ninja wished he could teach them a lesson but he knew he was too small, especially because the man he and Raph had attacked had been so big. Not knowing what else to do Don sat perfectly still and waited for the men to pass by.

However, it seemed that for the first time since this entire ordeal had begun, luck was shining down on Donatello. For, distracted by his own ranting of how he would 'pummel the freaks' the burly man did not notice where he was walking. Time seemed to slow as the man inadvertently stepped into the small puddle of sick and slid backwards, landing head first with a sickening crunch. Donnie froze. The world was rushing back in a blur of colour and noise but all the terrified turtle could register was the thick scarlet blood oozing everywhere. **He's dead... and it's my fault.**

Startling from his thoughts the shocked turtle noticed the other Intruder running full pelt out of the tunnel and as scared as he was Donatello took his chance to escape.

Carefully he stepped over the man's broken body and the nauseous sensation in his stomach seemed to triple. Ignoring the urge to vomit all over again the turtle ran… well more like limped. His entire body, so covered in cuts, bruises, filth and of course his shattered ankle, cried out in objection but he stubbornly kept moving.

He kept moving for what seemed like forever to the exhausted turtle. Finally the stabbing pain of his ankle, the ache of his battered body, and the general exhaustion that enveloped him caused Donatello to collapse, defeated, in the icy water. Slowly he drifted into a restless slumber, unaware that less than thirty feet away his family sat thinking of him in their new home.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the temporary lair he had found for his sons, Master Splinter was growing restless. He desperately wished to search for his missing son again but he could not leave his remaining children either. A world-weary sigh escaped him. Eventually he would have to leave for supplies, lest his sons begin to starve, so perhaps he could search for Donatello on his way. With that thought sparking a new hope inside him Master Splinter tugged on the heavy coat and large hat he wore to disguise himself on the surface. He had rescued these items specifically from the old lair when he realised how low his provisions really were.

'My sons?' His three young charges looked up at him, all of them with shiny red-rimmed eyes from crying. Splinter's heart just about broke there. His son's crying was one thing, but what hurt him the most was the notable absence of dark chocolate brown amongst the bright blue, hazel, and grey-green eyes. Gathering himself Splinter smiled comfortingly at his sons.

'I must leave for supplies. Do not leave the lair unless there is an emergency and if you must then stay together.' Sniffling, Michelangelo tugged on the hem of his fathers robe and Splinter turned to look at him directly.

'Master Splinter, are you gonna find Donnie?'

'I hope so my son.' Tearing himself away from his hurting sons Splinter ventured nervously into the sewers. All the way he kept a vigilant eye out for his son but he found nothing, little did he know that only feet away obscured behind a shadowed corner his purple clad son lay in dire need of rescue.

* * *

In their impromptu lair, the three young turtles worried over their missing brother. Surprisingly it was Michelangelo who was taking it the worst, for while Leonardo and Raphael sat together on the chilly floor Mikey paced in front of them, worry creasing the youngest turtles brow. The older turtles followed Mike's movements with their eyes, which flickered back and forth with his pacing as if they were watching a tennis match.

'What if Master Splinter don't find him?' Mikey asked in a panicked voice.

'Don't worry Mikey, he will.' Leo assured, although he didn't know if he believed himself.

'But maybe he's hurt!'

'He'll be okay Mikey.' Again Leonardo tried to comfort his brother.

'But what if-'

'Mikey!' At last Michelangelo paused in his pacing and all eyes turned to Raphael, 'Donnie'll be fine. He's gotta be.' Raphael's voice cracked with emotion and without a thought Leo scooched closer to wrap an arm around his younger brothers trembling shoulders. Seeing Raph cry was the last straw for Mikey and the young ninja rushed off into the sewers in a blaze of determination. Shocked, Leonardo and Raphael chased after their little brother who they could hear calling for Donnie.

* * *

Mikey could hear his older brothers behind him but he kept moving, he had to find Don. All he could remember was all the nice things Donnie had done for him over the years. Donatello was always kindest to him and memories of Don assaulted his mind; Donnie comforting Mikey in the midst of thunderstorms, or applauding loudly when Mikey won in sparring, or even how not too long ago he had smacked that horrible man's knees to try and save him. Furiously, Mikey scrubbed at his teary eyes.

'Donnie!' he screamed into the endless black tunnels, forgetting for the moment that a group of psychos were after their tails. He kept running, he _had _to keep searching.

'Donnie! Donnie! Don-' Mikey's voice cut off abruptly as he tripped over something sprawled on the floor. Quickly he sprung his green hands forwards to break his fall, and he could hear Raph and Leo's panicked shouts.

'I'm fine! I'm okay, I just-' again Mikey didn't finish his sentence. As he had turned to shout back to his brothers he caught sight of the unknown obstacle that had caused him to tumble and his breath caught in his throat.

Donnie. Lying there on the floor, so still, bleeding and bruised almost beyond recognition. Raphael and Leonardo had caught up and at the sight of their beaten brother choked sobs escaped both of them.

Carefully the three brothers picked up Donatello's trembling, icy cold body and being mindful of his ankle, and all the other injuries that littered his body, the turtles carried him home.

* * *

After several more hours of fruitless searching Splinter finally began to head home, the bag full of supplies slung over his shoulder. All he could think of was Donatello and when he neared the lairs entrance he felt a pang of sorrow knowing his son's would be disappointed that their brother would not be returned to them. With the weight of the world on his shoulders Splinter stepped into the lair, only to receive an incredible surprise.

Curled on the floor, Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Raphael surrounded none other than Donatello! Splinter could practically feel his heart soaring but he kept himself grounded. Gently he woke his three unharmed sons, who all exclaimed excitedly at his return. Shushing them softly he turned his attentions to Donatello and wiped away the grime and – he blanched – blood off of the boy's plastron. Thankfully Donatello's cuts were already mending themselves and the plethora of bruises would heal over time but one problem still made itself known. A very badly broken ankle.

With as much care as he could manage Splinter slipped Don's belt off and asked his sons to turn away. They did so without question and Splinter took several calming breaths. He had never tried what he was about to do but it was his only option. Cringing all the while he twisted then pulled Donatello's ankle. Snap! It realigned just as Splinter had hoped but the look of pain on his son's unconscious face sent twinges of remorse into Splinter.

Tenderly he wrapped his son's belt around his ankle and relatively pleased with his handiwork Splinter told his son's that they could turn around again as he wrapped the purple clad turtle in the same coat he had worn to the surface.

It was a tense night and not once did any member of the family leave Donnie's side. One by one the remaining turtles fell asleep, snuggled close to Don's cool body but Splinter could not find the same solace in slumber. So he waited, and wished for his son to return to them again.


	5. The Quiet Ones Can Shock You

Those Who Prey on Monsters

Those Who Prey on Monsters

Chapter Five: The Quiet One's Can Shock You

Four days passed and not a sound emerged from Donatello's beak. For the Himato family life felt like it had been put on hold while they watched and waited for Donatello to open those incredible eyes of his. Not a second had passed without at least one of them sitting beside Donatello, and today was not an exception.

* * *

A subdued Leonardo sat at his brother's side, knees tucked to his chest and chin resting on his folded arms. The steady rise and fall of Donatello's chest was a comfort to Leo but he needed to be sure, just had to check that Donnie was really okay, so he reached out a shaky hand and clasped Donatello's ever so slightly smaller olive green hand. It was still cold, but not like a few nights ago. With that soothing thought in mind Leo let his eyes begin to droop and he was almost asleep when he felt a gentle squeeze on his hand. Instantly his eyes snapped open.

Donnie's big deep brown eyes were squinting against the dim light of the lair and for a moment Leo was sure he was hallucinating but slowly the truth settled in.

'Master Splinter! Sensei, Donnie's awake!' In less than a second Splinter – along with Michelangelo and Raphael who moved to sit anxiously beside Leo - had crossed the small one-roomed lair to rest a furry paw over his son's forehead. Lazily Donatello's eyes drifted to focus on Splinter and he smiled in a tired, strained, but genuinely happy sort of way. It was more then enough for the rest of the family.

'My son, how do you feel?'

'Se-sei, my a-kle hurts.' His voice broke from his dry throat and while he comforted Donatello Splinter asked Michelangelo to get one of the water bottles he had been lucky enough to salvage a few days ago. Lifting his son up slightly he let Donatello drink the water slowly to soothe his parched throat. Finally Don settled back and tugged the old coat more tightly around himself to ward off the chill.

Although he was happy that Donatello was awake and able to drink again Splinter was still terrified. What if his broken ankle didn't heal properly and left him permanently affected, or worse maybe the particularly bad bump on his head might lead to brain damage! Splinter forced himself to calm down and slowed his frantically beating heart. Donatello was safe and smiling with them again, and that was more than he could ask for.

'So Donnie, what happened to ya man?' asked Raph while Donnie leant against his plastron so he could sit up. The younger turtles eyes stared sadly at the floor and Michelangelo squeezed his shoulder softly.

'Donnie? You okay?'

Donatello didn't reply. Well, not exactly. Instead he just began recounting his tale to the family, how he'd been grabbed by the man and been separated from the rest of the guys and found out that the Intruders had wanted them for money, then how he'd barely managed to escape but even then he'd been chased all over again, leading to his ankle being broken by the man who tried to grab him in the run-off chamber near the river. The families eyes grew wide when he told them about the brief time when he'd been captured using that dart, and then how he'd attacked them by surprise and run away again. He faltered when he reached the part about the big Intruder who he and Raph had previously attacked, but he kept talking in his raspy quiet voice, explaining how he'd been ill after he'd woken up and then how the man had slipped and smacked his skull… how he'd died.

At that point Donatello felt silent tears sliding down his face and Raphael – who still sat behind him to support his weight – tightened his arms around his brother in a hug. Donnie took a final deep breath and finished his story.

'After that I tried to find somewhere safe to hide but I think I must've passed out 'cause I don't remember anything after that.'

'You were really close to the lair Donnie… but I guess you wouldn't have known we where in here anyways.' Leo told him thoughtfully, smiling compassionately at Don. Secretly he was amazed. Donatello, his quiet little brother who was often the underdog in the dojo, had been through so much and all on his own too! He wished his little brother hadn't had to go through any of this but still he was impressed.

'Donnie that, that was… incredible! I can't believe you managed all of that.' For a second hurt flashed in Donnie's eyes but he glanced away and it was gone. Leonardo realised what he must have sounded like and was quick to apologise.

'Oh no! Donnie, I didn't mean it like that! It's just, well if all that had happened to me, I don't think I could've handled it.'

'Me neither.' Agreed Raphael.

'Not a chance!' Mikey exclaimed with a grin, which made Donnie giggle. His chortling turned into a mighty yawn making him scrunch up his eyes and lean heavily against Raphael who smirked kindly. With a little readjusting the family managed to lay Donatello down comfortably again. Soon the purple clad turtle was fast asleep with a soft content smile and a peaceful expression on his bruised, scruffy little face. The family was back to normal… well, as normal as they could get at least.


	6. Okay I Got One Wrong, Give Me A Break!

Those Who Prey on Monsters

Those Who Prey on Monsters

Chapter Six: Okay I Got One Wrong, Give Me A Break!

Nearly three years had passed since the family had been through the ordeal of the Intruders and Donatello's birthday was fast approaching. While two of his son's (Raphael and Donatello himself) sparred in training Master Splinter pondered on what to do for his second-youngest son's birthday. Ever since Donatello had been forced to spend his birthday wandering the sewers alone and fighting for his life Splinter had felt tremendously guilty and had vowed to himself that never again would one of his son's birthdays be tainted – particularly Donatello's. The hollow clank of wood on metal caught Splinter's attention and he looked up, alert.

What he saw was quite surprising indeed. Raphael – whose eyes were wide in surprise – was pinned to the ground by Donatello, his smallest brother who had _never_ beaten him in a sparring match before. When Raphael admitted defeat Donatello pulled away the Bo he had been using to pin him and helped his bigger brother to his feet. Looking – forgive the pun – quite shell shocked Raphael slumped down beside Michelangelo, who playfully nudged him in the ribs no doubt teasing him, while Leonardo stepped up to spar with Donnie.

His attention officially fixed on his sparring sons, Splinter watched in amazement as Donatello blocked each of Leonardo's attacks, his eyes darting around swiftly as if he were calculating something. And sure enough when Leo took a step to the left to use a sidekick Donatello knelt down and used a sweep kick, which effectively unbalanced Leonardo. At first he looked just as surprised as Raphael but before long a big grin spread over his face and he congratulated his little brother.

Now it was Mikey's turn. Where he had persevered against Raphael until he could use his superior speed to trap his brother and he had used his sharp mind to find a weak spot in Leonardo's attack this time Donatello would have to rely on his instincts against the very athletic Michelangelo. The fight commenced and Donnie's tactic was clear to Splinter from the start; let Mikey tire himself out. As Mikey began to slow Donatello made his move. Leaping forward he rather unceremoniously tackled his little brother to the ground so that Mikey lay on his plastron with Donnie pinning his arms behind his shell. Before he even got up again Mikey was congratulating Donnie who – after he helped the orange clad turtle to his feet - became the victim of a patented 'Michelangelo-Bear-Hug'.

Smiling enthusiastically Splinter rose to congratulate his son who, for the first time, had won all his sparring matches against his brothers. And because of this Donatello got to pick a dessert for the night – a rare treat for the boys. When dinner ended Donnie asked if they could have the Hershey chocolate bar Splinter had found last night. Splinter chuckled and split the bar up for he and his son's to share – although there hadn't been much choice to begin with, if a Hershey bar was brought into the calculation it could be guaranteed Donatello would pick it.

Surprisingly though Donnie only took one piece off of the plate before he scampered to the door, catching himself just in time to thank Master Splinter for the meal. Nonplussed Splinter decided that his son must have just needed the toilet or something along those lines but when he turned to clean the dishes an excited shout told him otherwise. He rushed to the room that Donatello and Michelangelo shared to find a very surprising sight. Turning with a proud smile on his face and a screwdriver in hand Donatello beamed at Master Splinter.

'I did it sensei! I got a TV to work!' Poor Master Splinter. All he could do was blink in surprise but his three other sons sprinting past him and clamouring excitedly brought him back down to earth.

'Well done Donatello, your success is truly impressive. And,' he added with a firm but amused tone of voice, 'I am even further amazed that you managed to keep this a secret from everyone, even me, for so long. Although I would like to know about any other projects you may do in the future.' Donatello nodded shyly, blushing slightly but looking pleased not to be in trouble.

While the three other turtles started asking all sorts of questions and pleaded with Donnie to set the television up tonight Splinter thought over what had worried him for the last few years. He could now see that Donatello, although perhaps not quite as naturally adept to ninjitsu as his brothers, was more than capable at defending himself. And brain damage? Well obviously he had been wrong, but everyone's allowed one slip up right? Silently he rose and made to leave, only to be stopped by a small green blur that practically hurled itself at his knees. Looking down he saw Donatello hugging his knees for all he was worth and gazing up with big, dark, hopeful chocolate eyes.

'Master Splinter, can I get a blowtorch?' Poor, _poor_ Master Splinter. Chuckling Splinter decided that as quiet and gentle as his son was Donatello would _never_ make his life simple. He grinned and hugged his purple-banded son. **I can live with that.**


End file.
